


Day 13: Silver and Gold

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a fetish. Maybe that’s not the right word, but it’s the closest. Because kink just doesn't describe how hot he gets for his pretty things. He’s got a fetish and Chris plays right into it, thank god, allowing him to indulge in it constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



Isaac has a fetish. Maybe that’s not the right word, but it’s the closest. Because kink just doesn't describe how hot he gets for his pretty things. He’s got a fetish and Chris plays right into it, thank god, allowing him to indulge in it constantly.

Hell, he _encourages_ it sometimes.

Like right now.

“Pull those panties a little higher, baby. Yeah-- _yeah_ , there’s my pretty girl.”

Isaac nearly gasps at the combination of purred words and the scratch of lace against the tip of his cock. The ensemble tonight is silver and gold--for the holidays, of course--a corset and boyshorts that Isaac _knows_ makes his ass look fantastic.

Chris agrees, if his low groan is any indication.

Isaac does a slow turn, arching his back so his ass is on display, rotating until he can see where Chris is sprawled on the bed. The man’s propped up against the headboard, thick cock fisted and being worked over slowly as his eyes run down Isaac’s form. The lights are low, the room well lit for this sort of illicit thing, and Isaac can’t help but shiver.

He’s just a teenager. Mood lighting and lingerie are for adults. The whole setup...it only makes him feel more delicate, younger, like he’s something to be protected.

“You like it, Daddy?” It’s barely a whisper but Chris hears it well, cock jerking in his grasp, spurting clear pre-cum that Isaac’s desperately wants to lick away.

“I do-- _fuck_ , I really do--you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, honey. Wanna break you down, wreck you. Make my pretty little girl not so pretty anymore.”

Isaac lets the shudder run through him, bracing his feet wide and toying with the hem of the lace, where his cock is nearly poking out of the panties. He’s so close already, no need for extra stimulation, but he needs--and _wants_ …

“Daddy? Daddy, can I come?”

“Come here, baby.” Chris is motioning him closer with his free hand, Isaac gasping at the way the silver fabric stretches and rubs when he climbs onto the bed. “That’s it, sweetie. That’s my good boy.”

“Let me come?” Isaac nuzzles into his jaw, feeling the scratch of his beard, hearing Chris’ amused huff.

“Yeah, baby, you can come. Work that pretty cock against mine. Let me feel those pretty panties get all dirty when you come.”

Isaac isn't neat when he obeys. He’s not gentle or coy about it, settling himself heavily against Chris and working his hips like he’s getting paid for it. It doesn’t take long, especially when Chris holds himself still and the tips of their cocks brush, pre-cum slicking the way.

Isaac groans out his orgasm into the curve of Chris’ shoulder, testing his teeth against it, feeling Chris soak his panties even further only seconds later.

“You ruined my outfit,” Isaac slurs out, going boneless atop the hunter, who merely laughs and wraps his arms around him.

“I’ll buy you another one.”

“Just one?”

Chris’ laugh is silent but the shake of his chest brings a grin to Isaac’s face as well.

“As many as you want, pretty girl. As many as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
